Missy
by daydreamer1361
Summary: A girl who has no memory of anything meets new friends to help her through the memory loss
1. Chapter 1

Where am I? Who am I? Who are those people staring at me?

"Hello Ms. I am Dr. are in the hospital"

"Why am I here?" I asked

:I dont know. When we arrived you were passed out on the ground. It seems that you hit your head"

"Oh."

"Do you remember what happened?" The doctor asked

"No. I can't remember anything" I said

"Do you no your name?"

"No"

"Your age?"

"No"

"you must have hit it really hard. It caused memory loss. Well you just rest my dear." The doctor said

"Ok." I answered. So I went back to sleep.

A week went by without me knowing who I am, or where I came from. I hate not knowing. The doctor said I could go home today. Wherever home was. The doctor came in the room.

"We are going to get you a hotel room until you can get a job and get a appartment."

"Thank you so so much! It means alot"

I got a taxi and went to the hotel. I went into the lobby. Wow! This was really nice. It looked really fancy and felt homey. I went to the desk and checked in. I went to my room, it was BEAUTIFUL! I put my stuff down and decided to take a walk outside. It was warm and sunny, I love this weather! My head started to hurt again. So I went back to my room and called the doctor.

"Hello Dr. Ring speaking?"

"Hi! It's me!"

"Is this a prank call?"

"No! You sent me home today. The girl with the memory loss." I said

"OH! Hi! what can i do for you?"

"My head hurts again."

"Well, it will, take 2 pills a day, that i gave you. So take 2 now, then 2 tomorrow."

"Ok. I have a question." I told her

"Ask away" the doctor said

"Who took me to the hospital?" i asked

"The ambulance"

"Well, i mean, How did you find me on the ground?" I asked

"Oh, it wasnt me who found you. It was a man"

"A man?" I asked

"Yes, His name is Ethan. He said he was on his way to a meeting when he found you. Let me tell you, He was a good lookin man! Especially in his formal work clothes!"

"Well, Did he come to the hospital?" I asked

"No. But I can give you his work adress. He gave me his buisness card. Just in case we needed it."

"I want to thank him. Do you think you could give me the adress?" I asked

"Of course sweetie pie! It's 2 Markers Road"

"Thank you Dr. Ring"

"Call me Michelle" she said

"Well thank you Michelle" I said

"I'll call you, we need to get coffee one day"

"Sounds Like a plan!" I said

"Get some rest sweetie"

"I will. Get to work! Bye Michelle" I hung up and left to go meet this Ethan guy. I got a cab to the building. When I got there I went inside. I went to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" said the lady at the front desk

"I'm looking for a man named Ethan. I was told he works here."

"You were told right. But you have to wait a minute or two, he's in with someone right now."

"Ok thank you." I said "Im sorry for staring but you are really pretty! "

"Aww, thanks doll! You are the cutest thing ever! You can go up to see him noe. He's on floor 3, Room 116."

"Thank you Ms." I said. I went to the elevator and pressed three. The elevator started moving up. When I got to the third floor I walked down the hallway. And took lots of turns. Then, on the left was finally room 116! The door was opened. He was at his desk. Dayumm! The doctor was right, He was cute! I knocked on the door and he looked.

"Come in" Ethan said with a smile

I smiled. "Hello. Are you Ethan?"

"Yes I am, what can I do for you Ms.?" He asked

"I just wanted to thank you." I said

"for?" He didnt recognize me.

"Calling the ambulance for me. I was the girl you found passed out on the ground."

"Oh! That was you?"

"Yes"

"I couldn't tell them who you were. Whats your name?" he asked

"Thats the problem. I dont know. I have memory loss. I was hoping you knew if i had a puse or something."

"Im sorry but i didnt see anything with you"

"It's okay." I said

"I'll call you Ms."

"No! That's to blaa!" I said

"Then what?" Ethan asked

"Missy. It sounds more like a name."

"Okay then Missy." He said. I liked how he said it.

"I just want to thank you...'

"And you wish to be friends right?" he asked

"Of course!" I smiled and blushed. "Well I'll let you get back to your work." I said

"It's my break in 2 minutes. Let me take you out for coffee" he said

"Okay!" I said. We walked into the lobby and the lady was there. She waved to me, I waved back.

"Be careful with this boy sweetie."

"Oh shut up Carol! You are just jealous im not taking you for coffee! haha"

"Bye hot stuff!" Carol said.

"Hot stuff? You two a thing?" I asked

"NO! She's my cousin! We joke like that all the time." Ethan said

"Well aia'm embarrassed now" i said

"Don't be. Your not the first who thought that." Ethan said. I felt better. We got to the coffee shop and sat down.

"Wait." I said

"What?"

'Do i even like coffee?" I asked

"haha! we'll find out."

"How do I know what to get?" I asked

"You'll get the same thing as me. Dont worry, I got your back." he said. I smiled. While waiting we talked more about me. And how i was doing.

"So, how's your head?"

"It hurts. The doctor said it will. She said i hit it really hard. Ijust want to know what happened."

"How are you doing?" he asked

"Itold you." i said

"I mean. Job, Money, Home?" Ethan asked

"Oh.. That."

"I'm sorry. you dont have to answer."

"No its okay." The waitress came to us.

"What can I get you 2 lovely people?" The waitress said.

"Two ice coffee's with a caramel swirl." Ethan said.

"Okay, it will be here soon sweeties! Sit back and relax." the waitress said

"Back to your question. Well I got 10 dollars from my pockets, no job, The doctors are paying for my hotel room until i get a job and can pay for an appartment."

"Iknow we just met but, you can move in with me if you want. I have an extra bedroom in my appartment. Its a pretty big appartment." Ethan said.

"Umm.. I am not sure."

"If it helps the other bedroom is across the hole appartment. So you can have your own space and I can have mine. I get kind of lonely with only a hamster. I think a roomy eill be nice." Ethan said

"Your so sweet! Okay! I'll call the doctor and tell her that tomorrow im moving in with you." I said.

"And i need an assistant. You look like a good person for the job. It's yours if you want it."

"Omg! really? yes! But i dont know anything about being a assistant." I said

"I'll help you through it." he said. The coffee's came. I was afraid I wouldnt like it.

"Are you going to try it?" Ethan asked

"I don't know" I said

"Well you need to. You will thank me." I tried it. It was AMAZING!

"It's soo good!" I said

"I told you!" Ethan said

"I know" I said

"Do you remember anything?" Ethan asked

"No" I replied"

"Nothing at all?" He asked

"No."

"Oh. okay. Well I have to get back to work. Would you like to come back to the office with me?"

'Of couse." I said. We left the coffee house with our coffee's and went back to the office. We went in the lobby and i went to the main desk.

"Hi Carol!" I said

"Hey sweets!"

"Missy I'll be in my office, came up when you want." Ethan said.

"Ok" I answered. I watched as Ethan went in the elevator and then was gone.

"What up sweet cakes?" Asked Carol

"Nothing really Carol"

"Call me roly" Carol makes me sound like an old lady Ethan only calles me that to aggrivate me."

"ohhh!"

"That was out grandmothers name so my motha named me after her. I didnt get you name, what is it?"

"Call me Missy. Long story, cant tell it now, bye!" I went up to Ethan's office. God thats a long walk.

"Hey Missy. Cant talk right now. Got to do work." Ethan said

"Thats okay, I have to go anyway. I should be resting." I said

"Hey. Is it okay if i stop by tonight to check on you? I want to make sure you are doing okay."

"Sure! Here's an extra room key and im in room 256. what time are you coming so i know"

"maybe around 7. I get out at 6:45."

"okay sounds good" I said. I smiled and left. I went in the lobby and waved by to Roly.

"Bye Roly!" i said

"Get yo ass ova here gurl! Give Roly a big hug!" I gave her a hug

"Am i going to see you tomorrow? Ethan is working again tomorrow."

"Absolutely! I have to see my best friend Roly."

"Aww! Bye sweetheart!" Roly said waving. I got a cab and went back to my hotel. I put my pj's on and put the TV on. NCIS was on, my favorite show! I watched it until i fell asleep.

"Missy, wake up" Ethan was standing beside the bed.

"Ethan is that you?" I asked

"yes. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. and i feel very warm." He felt my forehead

"You feel a little warm. Let me get you a wet face cloth" So he got me out and put it on my head. Then he took my temp.

"Well you dont have a temp"

"Leave the face cloth there. It makes the headache better."

"okay pacient. anything else."

"No." He sat next to me on the bed and help the face cloth on me. He wa being so nice to me.

"So, you like NCIS? I do to. My favorite Show!"

"Same here." I said

"Cool! Get some rest. you'll feel better."

"okay" We watched NCIS, then i fell asleep. I felt Ethan getting off the bed. Then him whispering in my ear.

"I'm leaving now. Rest up." He whispered then kissed my forhead. And shut the TV off.


	2. Chapter 2

*BEEP* *BEEP*

Stupid Alarm clock. Now my head hurts even more.

I went to the coffee shop outside and got a coffee and a muffin. I sat at the table and ate. Great $7.54 left. I should call Michelle. So i dailled the number and called.

"Hello. Dr. Ring speaking."

"Hi Michelle."

"Hey gurl!"

"Hoe'd you no its me?"

"Because i never tell anyone to call me Michelle, only you." she said

"Hey what about coffee?"

"I'll be there in 5 mins."

"okay. i'll be here." I hung the phone up. And ate my food and drank the coffee. then Michelle got there.

"Hey Michelle"

"Hey!"

"I have to tell you something."

"'Wait, you have to tell me what to call you first."

"Missy"

"Nice!"

"Thanks"

"How'd you come up with it?" she asked

"Oh that guy Ethan. He called me ms. so i just said call me Missy" I said

"So you saw him?"

"Yes. We are friends. I have to tell you something."

"Go"

"I found a job and a place to stay"

"Really? where?"

"A job as an assistant and im moving in with someone."

"Who"

"Ethan.."

"You dont even no him"

"He means well, he is super nice and he only wants to help."

"I bet all he wants to do is get into ur pants!"

"Shh! No! im gunna be in the other room across the appartment so ill have my own space."

"Well, thats better, okay, i guess. When you moving in?"

"Today. I have to meet him at his office today."

"Ok" Michelle said.

"You hate the idea!" i said

"It's not a bad idea but if you trust him then okay."

"I trust him. You should have seen him. He checked on me last night at my hotel room. He watched NCIS with me and put a cold wet face cloth on my head, and even took my temperature." I said.

"He seems really caring. All people aren't like that. Your lucky you found someone like that. Look, honey I have to get back to work. Call me later. Iwant to see how you are settling in." Michelle said

"Bye Michelle" I said

"Bye Missy" She said. I finished my coffee and muffin and went back to my hotel and took my daily pills.I rested for a little then i got all my stuff together and checked out. Then I went to the office to wait for Ethan to get out of work. I took a cab. When i got there I saw Roly there at the front desk.

"Hey Roly!" I said

"Hey Missy Miss! Where you going? You look like your running away? Please say your not!"

"No! I couldn't" I said. Ethan came out of the elevator and he smiled.

"Hey Miss! You ready?"

"Dont you have to work?" I asked

"Nope i got out early." He replied. Roly butted in

"What y'all talkin about? Fill a girl in"

"Roly meet my new Room mate" Ethan said

"Oh. Am I missing something?"

"She needed a place to stay, so i had an extra room, i gave it her." Ethan said

"My cousin is the best of the best!" Roly said

"You know it!" Ethan said

"You didnt have to.."

"Shut up! Don't say that. It's my pleasure." Ethan said. I smiled.

"Roly we are closing early. C'mon lets go. Help her move in. Then after we can go out to eat. My treat."

"I'm not arguing with that!" Roly said. We left. We took a cab to his appaertment. it was on the 2nd floor. It was big. It loofelt like home.

"Come. I'll show you your room." We all went to the room. It had everything, except sheets on the bed and a comforter.

"Lets got to the store." So we left to got to the store. We went to the bed stuff. I picked out a red blanket with white flowers. We picked out some pillows, and some little precious moments statues and curtains. We left the store and went back to the appartment and decorated my room.

"So im guessing you like red." Ethan said

"Yes!" I answered

"I love red to" Roly said. When we were done decorating we went to the resturant. I ordered chesse quesadilla. Its was good.

"Do you want me to buy you a drink." Ethan asled.

"Yupp! Both of us." Roly said. Ethan ordered the drinks

"We need to get Roly home after this, cuz she will get drunk" Ethan said

"Ok" I said. We had our drinks and we left.

Me and Ethan went back to the appartment and i went to bed. Ethan came in my room.

"Hey you watching NCIS?"

"Yes I am!" I said

"Can I watch with you?"

"Sure. I might fall asleep again." I said

"ok. I brought a face cloth if you have a head ache again." he said

"Yes! Bring it over!" He sat on my bed and held it on my head.

"We can hang tomorrow, I'm off"

"Ok" i said

"To help me sleep my mom used to rub the side of my face. It used to relax me." He rubbed the side of my face with the side of his hand.

"That is really relaxing, now im definately going to fall asleep."

"It's good to sleep." My eyes closed. Now i was dreaming. Ethan left the face cloth on my fore head and kissed my fore head and whispered

"Good night Missy, sweet dreams, see you in the morning." And he left to go to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

*tweet* tweet* I love the sound of birds in the morning. I smell something cooking. What is he cooking? I'm going to find out. So i got out of bed, went to the bathroom and washed my face. Then i went into the kitchen where Ethan was. I sat on a stool next to the counter.

"Well goodmorning Sunshine!" Ethan said

"Goodmorning" I said

"How did you sleep?"

"Good. Thank you for staying with me. They never were that nice in the hospital. They never held a face cloth on me, i had to do it."

"Your welcome." He said and smiled. "You better like bacon and eggs with cheese in them. Cuz thats breakfast."

"They look good" i said.

"They taste even better." Ethan said. He put them on a plate and he put the plates in front of us.

"Wait! I forgot forks. Be right back." Ethan said and he got the forks. He gave me a fork.

"Thank you." I tried the eggs. They were really good.

"O my gosh! These are so good! Like way better than the hospital." I said

"Everything is better than hospital food. Now try the bacon." Ethan said. It was so good.

"Really good." I said

"If you want more they are right there." Ethan told me. I shook my head.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked

"Well, it's up to you."

"Can we go to the park?"

"Of course! After you are done get dressed and we can go." We both finished and I got dressed and went to the living room. Ethan was still getting ready. I looked at his pictures. One picture stood out. He was with a girl. She was beautiful. Ethan came out.

"Who's this?" I asked

"My sister." Ethan said

"She's beautiful!" I said

"I know" he said

"Can I meet her?"

"Unfortunetely no. She died a couple of years ago."

"Oh i'm so sorry"

"She had cancer, nobody could do anything."

"I'm sorry, I should have never asked"

"It's not your fault. You were curious. And you were eventually going to ask." Ethan said. I gave him a hug.

"Okay, lets go." Ethan said

"okay." I said

"Why are you wearing the clothes from yesterday?" Ethan asked

"It's the only outfit I have" I answered

"We are going to make a quick stop at JC Penny to get you outfits." Ethan said

"No you dont have to" I said

"Was it a question? No"

"Fine." I said. He was being so sweet. We left the appartment and got a can to JC Penny.

"So you dont have work clothes right?" Ethan asked

"mhm" I said

"Well thats other clothes to." We went to the regular casual girls clothes. We picked 5 outfits in that section. Then we headed to the dresses.

"I already have outfits." I told Ethan

"Well its nice to have a couple everyday dresses right?"

"I guess." I said. I picked out 3 dresses. They were red, pink, and blue. Then ethan came back with 2 dresses. They had flower designs on them. They were so pretty!

"You like them?" Ethan asked

"Yes!" I said. Then we went to the formal clothes to get clothes for work. I picked out 4 skirts and 1 dress pants. Then i picked out a cheetah print, a zebra print, turqouise, red, and green shirts. Ethan came back with tons of stuff. Suprisingly the were all really cute. We went to the register.

"Is this all?" The chasier said.

"Yes it is" Ethan said

"Do you have any coupons?" the cashier asked

"Yes i do."

"okay, 50% off" The cashier said. She put all the clothes in a bag and we left. We went back to the appartment to put the clothes away and so i could take a shower and change. When i got out of the shower i didnt know what to where.

"Ethan come here!" I yelled. He came in the room He covered his eyes.

"Are you covered?" Ethan asked

"haha! yes." I said laughing

"Okay good."

"What outfit should i wear?"

"This one." He took 1 of the flowered dresses out.

"Okay. You have to help me though. I cant zipped the back." I took the dress

"Turn around buddy! I 'll tell you when to turn around."

"okay" Ethan turned around and i put the dress on.

"Okay turn around. Zipper me." Ethan zippered the dress.

"You look gorgeous" Ethan said

"Thanks" I blushed

"Let's go." Ethan said. We left, again. We walked to the park. It was beautiful out. I love spring. I held Ethan's hand. Ethan;s face seemed suprised.

"We are friends right?"

Of couse."

"Friends hold hand. I guessed we can to."

"You are right." We walked to the park. It was beautifyl at the park. We sat at a bench. I looked at all the kids playing and everyone laughing and having a good time.

"I love it here" I said

"I do to. On all my days off I come here and sit on this bench"

"It's really peaceful here."

"Yes it is." We got up and walked around the path. We went to the little pattio area. The ice cream man came

"Ice cream!" I said

"Lets go get some" Ethan said. He grabbed my hand and we went to the ice cream truck. He went up to the ice cream man.

"2 cotton candy ice cream cones." Ethan said to the man. The man gave us our cones. we went back to the patio area.

"I think I used to have this ice cream with my family." I told Ethan

"You remember?" Ethan asked

"Yes" I said

"Do you remember anything else?"

"no." I said

"Well, it's a start" Ethan said. We ate our ice cream and walked around the park. We fed birds, played frisbe with kids, played catch with a dog, it was fun.

"Do you want to go for lunch?" Ethan asked

"Sure!" I said. We went to McDonalds for lunch. Great pick right? haha! We shared a 10 peice chicken nuggets and a large frie. Then we went back to the appartment.

"Oh crap! I need to take my pills!" I said. I ran into my room and got my pills. I ran into the kitchen and got water and took my pills.

"What are the pills for?" Ethan asked

"The doctor gave it to me. Its for my head. I think" I said

"Oh okay. I'll remind you if you ever forget again." Ethan said

"Okay thankyou." I said

"Your welcome. If you want you can leave them in the kitchen so right after you eat breakfast you take your pill. That's what i used to do." Ethan said

"Good idea!" I said. We sat on the couch and watched That 70's Show. My head was hurting again.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ethan asked

"My head hurts."

"Want a face cloth?" He asked

"Yes please." Ethan got up and got a face cloth. When he came back he brought a blanket. he put the blanket on me. He held the face cloth on my head. He put my legs over his legs so i could lay down. except I didnt lay downI just rested my head on his shoulder. We watched the show.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

"Come in! The door is opened." Ethan said

"Who is that" I asked

"Roly, She knocks 4 times." Ethan said. Roly came in and sat on the other couch.

"Hey, We gettin a little cuddly there?"

"Yupp" Ethan said

"I have a headache so he's taking care of me." I said

"He's the best. isnt he?" Roly said

"Yes, he really is. He's being so nice" I said

"Hey, I can't help being a nice guy."

"He gets it from me" Roly said

"Haha! Biggest lie ever!" Ethan said while laughing

"Your lucky i love ya" Roly said.

"I love you to cuz!" Ethan said

"Well, i'm going to go. I'll let the little lady rest." Roly said

"You dont have to go." I said

"I have a doctor's appt. anyway. Bye my 2 favorite people."

"Bye." Me and Ethan said. We watched Roly leave.

"Go to sleep. Take a nap. I think you would feel alot better."

"okay Dr. haha" I said. a rested my head on his shoulder again. He riubbed the side of my face again like last night. I fell asleep. I was dreaming of a beach and i was there with people. I couldnt see there faces though. it was to dark. Then I woke up. Ethan was still there. Holding the face cloth on my head.

"Hello, how was your nap?" Ethan asked

"Good, I think i remembered something"

"What was it?"

"I was at the beach with people, but it was to dark and i couldn't see there face."

"Well at least you remembered something" Ethan said

Yea.." I said

"Dont worry you will remember, soon." Ethan said. He hugged me.

"Ok time to talk about what we are having for dinner. Pizza?" Ethan said

"Yes! Thats one thing I know i love!" I said

"Ok, ill call the pizza place." Ethan said. He called the pizza place and we left to pick it up. We walked to the pizza place. It was such a nice day. We got to the pizza place and it was getting late.

"Here's a peice. I got cheese sticks to so eat some if you want." Ethan said

"Okay" I said. We atethe pizza and the cheese sticks. Then we took a walk. Ethan gave me his jacket because it was getting a little chilly. We went to the playground and we went on the swings. He pushed me on the swing. Then he went in frontt of the swing.

"Jump" Ethan said

"Hell no! I'll get hurt" I said

"I'll catch you, I thought you trusted me." Ethan said. He got me. So i jumped. Yes he caught me, but then we both fell. It was actually fun. He landed on top of me. That was a little awkward. We laughed. Then he got up and he gave me a hand and i got up. Then i lost my balance a little.

"You okay there?" Ethan said

"Just lost my balance a little, i'm fine." I said. Then Ethan Swept me up like a groom would to his wife. He carried me home. And he put me in my bed.

"Tommorrow is the day you start work. I'll wake you up. Get some rest." Ethan said to me

"Ok" I said

"Goodnight Missy" He kissed my forehead

"Goodnight" I said back


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up sleepy head!" Ethan said to me

"It's to early" I said

"Well I can give someone else the job." Ethan said

"Fine, i'll get up. You pick my outfit." I got out of bed and went to the bathroom snd washed my face. I went back to my room. He had a black skirt and a red shirt. Nice pick!

"I know you like red." He said

"You are right"

"I'll go and give you some privacy." Ethan left the room. I got dresses. I started to zipped my skirt but it got caught in my skirt. Crap!

"ETHAN!" I yelled

"Yes?" He came into the room worried

"My shirt got caught in my zipper in my skirt. Can you fix it?"

"Sure. How did you do that?" Ethan asked

"I don't know.. it just got caught." The he was fixing it. He was being gentle because he didnt want to rip the shirt.

"Got it!" Ethan said. Then he zipped up my skirt for me while I was brushing my hair.

"Thank you."I said

"Anytime Princess." Ethan said

"You can move your hands now buddy." I said

"Sorry. Lets eat. Then you have to take your pill" Ethan said. We headed into the kitchen. Ethan got 2 bowls and 2 spoons out.

"What are we having?" I asked

"Cereal" Ethan answered. He took out 3 different kinds. There was Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Cherios, and Captain Crunch.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch please." I said. He opened the cereal and poured the cereal in. Then he poured the milk in after. He has Captain Crunch. He gave me my bowl.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. I was eating, then he smirked.

"What?" I asked

"I have a suprise. Put you spoon down. Close your eyes." So i closed my eyes.

"Okay you can open them now!" He had my spoon with my cereal on it. AND HE ATE IT!

"HEY! Your mean!" I said

"Thankyou" He said back with a smile. "It was really good!"

"Really?" I asked

"Yes it was." Ethan said. I took my spoon back and got some of his cereal and ate it.

"Hey! Only I can do that!" Ethan said.

"To late" I said while giggling. We ate our cereal and I took my pill. We brushed our teeth then headed out to work. When we got there I ran inside. Bad idea. I tripped again. This time is would have been worse. But, Ethan caght me before I fell.

"Okay rule number 1. Never Ever, run in heels. You okay?" Ethan asked

"Yea." I was lying

"Liar. What's wrong pumkin?" Ethan said

"I think i twisted my ankle." My ankle hurt.

"Want me to bring you to the hospital to have it checked?"

"No, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Want me to bring you home?"

"Nahh, It's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" I said

"Ok. Then walk." I walked. My ankle hurt. And he could tell.

"Okay, upsie daisy" Ethan picked me up again and carried me inside.

"What happened?" Roly asked

"Heels happened" Ethan told her

"Thats why i wear flatts" Roly said

"Listen to Roly. Flatts are safer." I said

"Well see you later Roly. I have to bring Ms. Clumsy upstairs and ice her ankle." Ethan told Roly

"I've noticed she's been getting all the attention lately." Roly said

"Well i have really bad luck. But really good friends to take care of me." i said

"How about a really good friend." I havent been there at all. It's him." Roly said

"Bye Carol!" Ethan said and we headed upstairs. We got to his office. He put me in a chair next to his.

"I'll be right back. I have to get ice. Stay there and don't move." Ethan said. I shook my head. He left the room. He was gone for less than 2 minutes.

"I'm back!" He said

"I can see that" I said

"Did you miss me?" Ethan said with a big smile on his face

"Yes" I said. He sat in his chair next to me and put my foot on his leg. He touched my ankle softly to see where it hurt.

"Ouch" I said

"Sorry, On a scale to 1 to 10 how much does it hurt?"

"Maybe a 5 or 6" I told him. He put the ice on my ankle. He held it on there.

"Okay. For today your job is to pick up my phone right there. I'll put it on your lap so you don't have to reach over." He put the phone on my lap.

"Souns easy enough."All day I have been answering phones non stop. Wow, He must be popular. It was time to leave. I tried to walk on my ankle. It hurt to walk still.

"How is it now?" Ethan asked

"Still a 5" He carried me again. When we got to the lobby we stopped to chat to Roly.

"Hey peeps. Do yall wanna come ova to have dinner with Dean?" Roly asked

"Sure what time?" I said

"In a hour" Roly answered

"Sure we will be there." Ethan said. We left. We walked home, it was beautiful out.

"Whats with you and falling?" Ethan asked

"I don't know haha"Hey i got a question" I said

"Ask away"

"Who's Dean?"

"Roly's boyfriend"

"I didnt know she had a boy friend" I said

"Yup" Ethan said

"Good for her. What about you Mr. Hot Stuff?"

"I havent had a girlfriend since my sister passed away."

"Oh"

"Yea.. Well we better be going to Roly's." We left and took a cab. She lived in a nice little house. It was a ranch. Ethan got out of the car and came to my side to get me. My ankle was still hurting so he was still carying me. What a gentleman.

***Knock* *knock* *Knock***

Roly answered the door. She had a big smile on her face.

"Hey Cinderella and Prince Charming" Roly said

"Hey Cruella" Ethan said jokingly

"Sorry I meant Beauty and the beast" Roly said while laughing.

"Hey at least in the beauty" I said. Roly and Ethan laughed at me. No, they laughed with me. A man went next to Roly.

"Are they going at it again? Hi I'm Dean nice to meet you" He seemed really nice.

"Hi, I'm missy" I said

"Hey bro!" Dean said to Ethan

"Hey man!" Ethan said back. 'I have to carry the little princess because she tripped in heals and twisted her ankle."

"Oh. How nice. He is a fine gentleman." He said to me.

"He knows he loves carrying me." I said. We all laughed. We sat at the kitchen table. Ethan got some ice. He put my foot on his leg again like earlier and he put the ice on my ankle.

"Gosh! That ice is cold!" I said

"Honey I think it's supposed to be cold." Roly said

"I think I know that!" I said. We all laughed. We talked more and then the doorbell rang. It was the chineese takeout. I guess they ordered Chineese.

"I hope you like chineese food Missy" Dean said

"I hope I do to" I said

"What do you mean?" Roly asked. I looked at Ethan

"Tell them" Ethan said. I told them about my memory loss and how i met Ethan

"So you don't know your name?"

"No"

"Your age?"

"no"

"anything?"

"Well, I did have some memories. But not good ones. only being at the beach and having cotton candy ice cream. Nothing to say oh I am her!"

"I'm sorry sweetie" Roly said

"It's okay. Hey, If this never happened I wouldnt have met all of you." I said. We talked more and ate the Chineese food. I found another thing I liked. I loved hanging out with them. It ws getting late so we had to leave.

"Bye." I gave both Dean and Roly hugs. Then Ethan picked me up.

"Bye Cinderella and Prince Charming!" Roly said. They waved bye to us. We got and the cab and set off.

"Dean is really nice. Good for Roly." I said

"Yea.. me and Dean are close friends. He's a cool dude. I'm happy for her." Ethan said. When we got to the appartment Ethan put me on the couch. Like usual we watched NCIS. We stayed up really late talking and watching TV. We were becoming really good friends. I consider him my brother. Then I started to get tired. I layed my head on his shoulder. He grabbed the blanket next to him and put it on us. I fell asleep.


End file.
